Randomized, double blind, placebo-controlled paradigm administering CDP-Choline to males and females 50 to 80. The hypothesis tested is that age-related changes in cognitive function seen in normal aging can be reversed by the administration of CDPCh as documented by subjects performance on serial neuropsychological testing.